DESCRIPTION: Women diagnosed with breast cancer face a series of complex and difficult choices regarding their care. One means of helping breast cancer patients make decisions about treatment is through the use of educational materials. The specific aim of this proposal is to develop an innovative CD-ROM for newly-diagnosed, female breast cancer patients. The CD-ROM will illustrate the decision-making process for the patient-viewer through an innovative means of tailoring the information to the patients own profile. It will cover: a) diagnostic procedures; b) surgical treatments; c) adjuvant therapies; d) reconstruction; e) clinical trials; f) communicating with doctor; and g) additional sources of information. Each section will cover relevant psychosocial problems. Tasks to be completed in Phase I are to: 1) develop the content, a detailed design and a working prototype for the CD-ROM; 2) assess the feasibility and potential effectiveness of the CD-ROM through questionnaires and debriefing interviews with newly diagnosed breast cancer patients; 3) develop a production plan and budget for Phase II; and 4) develop an evaluation plan for Phase II.